a wish for a lavender mermaid
by himejoysan
Summary: hinata, a beautiful lavender mermaid is madly in love with mer Prince naruto and would do anything for him to be happy,even risking her own. in order for a wich to be granted something of value must be traded. main:HinaSasu sub Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

So I realize that there are a lot of Hinata fanfictions but not many include her being a mermaid or having a underwater romance  
>so…. I decided to write one since I really liked the idea of Hinata being a mermaid<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters just the story

A Mermaid's Wish

Hinata, a young mermaid dwells in a world where water is like oxygen and instead of feet you have tails. Mermaids are beautiful creatures who desire much and are granted very little. Most mermaids desire to go to the surface world where they hope for a prince charming to fall in love with them. Hinata, a lavender tailed mermaid, was madly in love with Naruto. The mer prince. Being near the merman made Hinata's heart beat like crazy and it made talking to him very difficult since she had a tendency to stutter while talking to him. Most days she would just gaze at him with adoration in her eyes. Hinata's day usually started off with grooming herself until she was presentable. After her morning rituals, she would race off to see her prince.

Hinata would often try not to stutter when she talked to him but every time she spoke only soft mumbles were heard. But one day something seemed wrong, she couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed off. She looked at her prince and saw that his usual attitude was not there. In his stead was a totally different man; Hinata wasn't sure she liked seeing him so depressed.

So she swam over to him and tried speaking to him but he would not tell her why he was so sad. This truly upset her since she would do anything for him. She came up with an idea; she would follow Naruto to find out why he was so depressed.

Naruto swam up to the surface world and peered at the human women who had caught his eye. He knew he could never be with her since he had a tail and she had feet. Hinata followed him to the surface where she hid herself behind a rock and saw what truly made her prince so sad. After that day she made it her top priority to make him smile.

Sadly her efforts were wasted. She wanted him to be happy but she also wanted to be happy with him. Her feelings for him were twisting her judgment. She loved him so much that seeing him with another woman would kill her. Seeing her prince like this every day created tears in her eyes. She decided that his happiness won over her happiness

I hoped you liked this chapter please comment and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	2. a flash from the past

So my beta reader liked this and now for…

Ch 2 of a wish for a lavender mermaid

Waking up was difficult for Hinata each morning since she noticed her prince was depressed. Her heart couldn't bear the pain. Hinata knew that she had to work fast or her feelings for the prince would kick in, and possibly do what her heart yearned for. She knowing that she was doing the right thing and putting his happiness over hers. Thinking back she would always remember how she and prince Naruto met.

*Flashback six years ago*

Hinata was crying since her older cousin Neji teased Hinata about her silly colored tail and her bluish- black hair. Most of the Hyuuga clan had brown or dark black hair and their tails are usually green or tan. She had hidden herself under a multi colored coral bush when out of thin air came the bouncing bubbly blond who's smile, in her opinion, was intoxicatingly radiant. He asked her why she was hiding and she told him about what her older cousin had said about her. After she had finished he told her to cheer up and said she was perfect and she didn't need to change at all. At that moment Hinata instantly fell head over heels for him. This was the first day that Hinata had been this happy in all of her ten year old life. After that Naruto held out his hand and offered to help her up. After he had helped Hinata up, he asked if she wanted to be friends with him. Stuttering and turning red as a tomato she said yes.

After that incident Hinata couldn't take her eyes off her shining prince, hoping that one day she would be able to have a special place in his heart. No matter how cruel her cousin's taunts were, Hinata learned to ignore them.

*End of Flash back*

Hinata sighed and quickly realizing that she needed to start looking for ways to make him happy again. So she headed to her families library where she spent most of her time when she wasn't googlie eying Naruto. She found books on mermaid history, fables that seemed to be too good to be true. Lastly she found a book that stated there were beings that were able to grant wishes. Some would call them sea witches or wizards. But what she did not read was that for a wish to be granted something of equal value must be exchanged.

After reading this she wasn't sure why but her heart had sunk she had a feeling that finding this being wasn't going to be easy but Hinata was ready to take risks for him . She wanted to somehow repay her prince for all the kindness that she received, but the real reason she wanted to do this was so that maybe Naruto would give her a chance for something more than just being friends. Maybe he would fall in love with her as she had to him. Hinata remembered that even if her love was never returned, as long as it was for him, she would give her entire being.

Can't wait for more comments

hope you enjoy and read the next chapter


	3. a prince charming

Thank you for reviewing your reviews were very nice : **ImCutePoison**

**blackirishawk**

** DJ**

**Hope to get more reviews for : a wish for a lavender mermaid**

****

**Here it is ch 3**

Chapter 3

Naruto was the prince of the kingdom of the sea Konoha. He wondered how he ever got in this situation, love sick and depressed. All he could remember was he was pulling pranks on the mermaids who were with their lovers. He wondered what love was actually like since he had never experienced the feeling the couples would get. All he could think now was with whom he would experience it or if he would ever find someone who would love him for being himself and not for his title as prince. He wanted someone different. Naruto was completely oblivious to the lavender mermaid's feelings. After that day, Naruto searched for someone who made him feel loved. After much search he was ready to give up.

Meanwhile, Sasuke the sea wizard had watched both Hinata and prince Naruto. He sneered at the sight of Hinata's desperate attempt to make her prince notice her. He knew how to grant wishes; he was also very good at what to take as payment but sadly he could never fill the empty gap in his heart, no amount of magic could possibly fix it. He had tried. When he watched Hinata his heart would ache at the sight of the lavender mermaid's desperate attempts for love. He always remembered how he met the love-sick lavender mermaid.

**Flash back**

**Ever since Sasuke could walk he was able to use high level magic spells. Being the youngest in his clan he was often looked down upon. One day after an intense training with his brother he decided to take a swim. Around this time he met her, she was the cutest mermaid he had ever seen, she was giggling as she swam up to him and asked him if he wanted to play with her. Initially he thought that she was just another fan girl, when he saw that she was not alone. A blond swam up to them while laughing and asked if he wanted to play with them. Seeing the beautiful mermaid blushing when she looked at the blond, he realized the lavender mermaid was in love with the not blond. They introduced themselves and soon left to play.  
><strong>  
><span><strong>End flash back<strong>


	4. a mermaids dreams

So I got a lot of comments about longer chapters so here it is

Please comment about the chapter I really enjoy reading them and I hope you enjoy this chapter of a wish for a lavender mermaid ch 4

A wish for a lavender mermaid

Chapter 4

Flash back to a couple months ahead of Hinata's search for the wizard

Sasuke had been devising a plan to permanently separate Hinata and Naruto. He was considering killing Naruto but realized she would want to join him. As he thought of ways, he couldn't find one that would make Hinata freely give up her feelings for her yellow haired prince. He sneered at the mere thought of them being even remotely together.

Sasuke realized that the only way to separate them was if Naruto fell in love with some one from the mortal world. He knew that Naruto wanted someone different and he had just the girl for him. She was an annoying, bubblegum haired, green eyed mortal princess of the seaside kingdom. He implanted the idea in Naruto's already half empty brain. He told him that if he went to the surface tomorrow night he would find what he was looking for.

Sasuke knew his plan would take some time and he would have to wait if he wanted everything to go as planned. He also knew that Hinata would soon be in his grasp. He could already imagine what his life would be like with her.

In the sea castle, Naruto's room

Naruto was playing with his sun colored tail since he had nothing to do at all. Only a few minutes had passed and even this somewhat stupid activity had made him bored. He knew at this very moment that there was nothing that could possibly be fun to do in the kingdom. But he had a feeling he should journey to the surface and explore the unknown region. To him, that was much better than playing with his tail.

But he had been warned that nothing good had ever come from going to the surface. His grandmother always warned him about all the dangers that lurked on the surface. Tsunade was his very strong grandmother, who took power after her dear son Minato and his wife's untimely death. Naruto knew that his grandmother always blamed the humans and their world for bringing her so much pain. Hopping into his clam, as enticing as his thoughts were to him, the dream world was calling for him and he was slowly falling asleep.

That night his dreams would make him change his mind and totally alter the future of the sea kingdom.

Dream world

Naruto opened his eyes to find that he had no clue to where he was or how he got there. He swam around the dark room finding nothing and no one. He was surrounded by complete darkness for some reason he hated this feeling. All of a sudden he heard weird noises which freaked him out.

Then out of who knows where, came a dark and eerie figure. He felt very uncomfortable when he heard the figures speak.

It said "do you wish for something, yearn for the impossible? Do you want to find someone to be your other half?"

Then the figure stopped speaking and Naruto asked what the figure wanted, but it said, "I am a one who's only true gain is from granting wishes." Naruto asked if this man was actually going to help him.

It replied, "I will grant your heart's desire but I can only grant one wish per soul."

Naruto asked the figure to reveal itself to him and it gradually came closer to reveal a young man with coal black eyes and hair that seemed as dark as the shadows, not to mention his skin was so fair that it made him look sickly and frail. Naruto demanded the man to give him his name.

He said, "My name is Sasuke and I take delight in granting wishes for the desires that mermaids have. And I know that you want to go to the surface world, but you are too scared of going after having your grandmother repeatedly tell you how dangerous it was. I can tell that you also want a companion to spend the rest of your life with."

"So I will give you information of the surface world for the price that you will never be able to fulfill what you desire most, someone that truly loves and cares for you. Will you be alright with that?"

Naruto thought about it and finally agreed that it was worth the cost to find out the one person who would truly love him, he quickly took the contract and signed it with his own blood.

Seeing that his work was finished Sasuke gave him a scroll and disappeared into thin air.

End of dream world

Naruto woke up to find that it was already morning and that in his hand was a scroll that looked very much like the one that the sea wizard had handed him.

He realized that this wasn't a dream and had actually happened.

Meanwhile

A few hours after Naruto's surprising wake up call, Hinata was in her special library that was filled with books on almost every topic. Hinata had spent a lot of time in the library since she was young and that place had become her home away from home. What Hinata liked about books the most was that sometimes you could be someone totally different and live a totally different life.

Hinata had finished looking through all the books on where you could possibly find someone with the ability to grant wishes. Her search for one was going nowhere she didn't know where to begin. She closed the book and sighed. She was off in her own world dreaming of the smile that her prince would give her after her long search for the wish bringer. She finally snapped out of her delusion and realized that she had spent so much time pondering that it was far too late for her to begin her search.

She realized that her whole day had been wasted day dreaming that she hardly did any research at all. She had done nothing to help bring Naruto's smile back. She was frustrated and knew she was nowhere near finding the wizard.

She asked everyone she knew and they all said that the wizard cannot be found but will come to you for your wish. Hinata thought, 'How great, now how am I going to make my prince happy?' 


	5. a mermaids wish

Sorry it took so long I have been super busy with my life and my computer crashed on me so it took even longer.

Hey thanks for all the comments and I hope that you enjoy I also really enjoyed your reviews

please review and I hope you enjoy the wish for the lavender mermaid

Ch 5:A Mermaid's Wish

Hinata wanted everything to be perfect but she didn't think that by giving up her freedom to love she would be able to see Naruto smile. Seeing him smile was like gold to her. The sea wizard looked very familiar, Hinata just couldn't figure out how or when she had seen him. His name sounded somewhat familiar but she shook it off and just continued to daydream. To her that dream was very lifelike and it kinda creeped her out.

She truly wondered when or where she would meet the sea wizard she had so much to ask.

What she didn't know was that the memories of her past with the faceless boy and her future with the sea wizard were coming close together and would literally end the comfortable life she lived in.

Even so, she was called by her friend, the most curious and kind hearted girl to ever roam the vast ocean. Could her prayers be answered?

Meanwhile with the sea prince

Naruto got in the morning having had made a decision. He would make it come would proceed since everyone who had met with the raven haired sea wizard had gotten what they wished for. He wrote a short letter and left it on his desk. He grabbed his emerald necklace and raced out the window. He was really curious to know whom he would meet. What had the wizard taken that was so important to him. As swift as possible, he began his long journey to the surface.

Naruto had to fight the deadliest of foes and fight the ever dangerous water currents. He always wondered what the surface looked like but he was too tuna (the chicken of the sea) to go up by himself. All the stories that his strong but loving grandma told him that humans were liars, evil, being soulless and taking but never giving, had at one time given him cold chills down his spine.

He knew he was half way there. He was more than scared about what he would see, but he was excited.

Meanwhile with princess Sakura

The king held a ball to celebrate the princess's 16th birthday. Most of the guests were young suitors with an abundant amount of wealth behind them. But for some reason she was drawn outside by some mysterious force. Something or rather someone was going to change history.

What she needed was some one to love her in her old age she needed adventure since she knew that the men in the ballroom had only one goal. That was to be king and many were known throughout the many kingdoms for being playboys.

When she left the masquerade ball, which to her seemed very silly, she wondered why they were even invented if the whole purpose was to hide your true identity and become someone else. She quietly without being seen by the plethora of male bachelors who had a facades of being the perfect gentleman or her overly protective father who was determined to make her marry one of them.

After those thoughts ran in her mind for a few seconds she felt her self become more suffocated; she needed a way out. She liked being a princess but right now she wondered what other possibilities were out there.

She finally got passed the many guards of her father's palace and found herself being called to the beautiful beaches which had warm sand and were very welcoming. Out here she knew she was free of all worries and that something was changing but she didn't know what.

Thanks for reading the Wish for a Lavender mermaid ch 5: a Mermaids wish

And I hope for your review on how you like this chapter

See what happens next time…. On a wish for a Lavender Mermaid the decision will it be a good one or a horrible one?


End file.
